Shell Shock in Time
The turtles and Splinter are thought to have died in an accident with the Time Window. However it actually sends them to a horrible future where New New York is ruled by a dictator. Plot: New New York in the O'Neil Tech headquarters where young Cody Jones and his mutant friend and fellow scientist Donatello are working on the time window experiment. Cody: Okay, guys, that should just about do it. With the new modifications to the Time Window, you guys are going home. Serling: I would say it was nice to know you cretins, but then I'd be lying wouldn't I? Leonardo: Don, are you sure that you and Cody have this thing working properly? Donatello: Of course, Leo. All the calibrations are set and all servos are fully functioning. We're going home. Raphael: Finally! I can't wait to kick some Purple Dragon butt with your great grandpa. Leonardo: Okay, Donny, I trust you. All of the turtles and Master Splinter are excited about going home. So then Cody cranks on the machine. Cody: All right, guys, it's been real. I'll miss you all. Serling: (Sarcastic Tone) Oh, yes, so shall I. Cody cranks the switch to send them home, but soon an unexpected occurrence goes on. The machine implodes and the machine traps the turtles and Splinter in some sort of temporal distortion. Finally the machine implodes taking most of the lab with it and severely damaging the Time Window. Cody: Guys! No! The turtles and Splinter are passing through some rift in time and space and the experience is frightening to them. However they soon pass through the temporal rift. Michelangelo: Whoa? What the shell happened? Raphael: Don, I thought you said that Time Window gizmo was workin'. What gives? Donatello: You got me, Raph. I checked everything, gave the systems a diagnostic check, and even made sure very plug was in the right socket. We should have been sent home, but this still looks like 2105. Leonardo: Guys I think we have something bigger to think about. Look! Splinter and his sons look to see that all of New New York has changed and not for the better. The city is darker and looks to be clouded in eternal night, but there is something else they see. A symbol that they have not seen in years is everywhere on every sign, every street, and every building. It's the symbol of the Foot. Splinter: Donatello, where has your machine sent us, my son, or should I say when has it sent us? Donatello: According to my scanner, it's the year 2110. Five years after when we first landed here. Leonardo: But Don, the Foot symbol, what does it mean? Splinter: I suggest the answers week seek are in the city, my sons. Tread carefully. We do not know what strange or dangerous world we find ourselves in. Stick to the shadows and stay out of sight. The turtles heed Splinter's warning and like the ninja they are, they stick to the shadows and leap atop the buildings of New New York. Raphael: Hiding in the dark. Leaping over buildings and seeing a polluted New York City. Smells just like the old days. Leonardo: Too much like the old days, Raph. Something is seriously wrong here and we need to find out what happened. Michelangelo: Maybe we should find Cody, guys? I bet he'd know where to look. Splinter: An excellent suggestion, Michelangelo. We should split up. It'll cover more ground. I shall go alone: Michelangelo and Leonardo is one group while Donatello and Raphael is another. Be on your guard, my sons. Leonardo: Understood, Master Splinter. We'll keep in touch via our wrist communicators. Let's break. So then the five of them go their separate ways, but agree to stay linked via their communicators. Donatello thinks it would be wise to drop by O'Neil Tech, which they soon do, but it seems to be heavily guarded. Michelangelo: Donny, I've watched enough sci-fi movies to know that we got to be in some weird alternate timeline. Donatello: I can see that, Mikey, but the only question is: how did it happen and who caused it? There isn't a chance to answer because soon a spot light hits both of them and soon they are surrounded. There are soon dozens upon dozens of ninjas, but they look like turtles. These ninja all have the appearance of the four turtles. All even have weapons similar to theirs. Michelangelo: Don, now what the shell is going on here? Donatello: For once, Mikey, I have no idea! Soon inside the O'Neil Tech building is the computer virus monster Viral. She wears the Foot logo on her shoulder. Viral: Master, the computers are picking up trace tachyon particles in downtown New New York. Master: Someone is attempting time travel? Viral: No master. Someone has attempted, but based on the readings, someone has come here, not left. Master: Send a squad. If there is any thing or any one of value, then bring them to me. If not, then destroy them. Viral: Yes, master. Viral's master does not seem to be Sh'Okanabo, but a new master all together. Viral: Turtle foot soldiers, engage on these coordinates. Locate this temporal disturbance and bring whomever is responsible to our master. These Tech Turtle foot soldiers obey Viral and as commanded, they head to the source of the disturbance. On the other hand though, both Raphael and Leonardo can see the streets of the city and the people on it. Leonardo: This is a nightmare, Raph. All these people look scared and definitely not happy. Rapahel: Brilliant deduction, Sherlock, but the problem is: what the heck is going on? If we're really five years in the future as Donny said, then how'd it get so bad? Leonardo: I don't know, but we will find out. Let's call Mikey and Don to see if they reached O'Neil Tech yet. Raphael: Right. Mikey, hey Mikey come in. Hello? Leonardo: Donatello? Don? I can't get through. Something is blocking the signal. Raphael: Yeah and I bet it's whoever is responsible for turning New New York back into old New York. Leonardo: Let's head back to O'Neil Tech ourselves. Maybe we'll find some clues. Raphael: On it. Although they don't get their chance because soon Raphael and Leonardo are surrounded by an army of Tech Turtles. Turtle 1: You two, why are you not on patrol? Do you need repairs? Raphael: Repairs? Who the heck are you suppose to be, pretty boy? Turtle 2: These drones are faulty. They must be destroyed per order of the supreme one. Leonardo: Just who is this supreme one? Raphael: Yeah lead us there, so we can squash him like a bug. Turtle 1: They speak against the supreme one. Destroy them both! The Tech Turtles engage both Raphael and Leonardo in battle, but both Leonardo and Raphael soon realize the fighting techniques that these new foes have. Their training is very similar to the training that Splinter used to train the four turtles. However these Tech Turtles seem to be even more skilled and their weapons are first rate. Raphael: These turtle fakes are kickin' our shells. Leonardo: We need to retreat, Raph. Come up with a better plan. Raphael: No way, bro. I'm taking these techno fakes out! Raphael tries to fight at least two at a time, but they repel his assault. Raphael: On the other hand, let's get out of here. Turtle 1: Now finish them. However soon both teams of turtles are greeted by a very familiar face. It's Bishop. Bishop: Gentlemen, it's been too long. Leonardo: Bishop! Bishop: Get down, now! Bishop with two laser blasters opens fire on the Tech Turtle army which then gives Leonardo and Raphael a chance to escape. Turtle 1: Public Enemy number 1: Former president of the Galactic Alliance: Bishop. Bishop continues his fire assault on the Tech Turtle army, but he soon retreats and follows Leonardo and Raphael. The Tech Turtles follow after Bishop, but he has escaped their watch. Turtle 1: We must inform the supreme one. Bishop has been sighted. The Tech Turtle army then go to return to their headquarters and inform this so called supreme one. Bishop and the two turtles are hiding in an alley. Bishop: We've lost them for now, gentlemen, but we need to get out of sight. Leonardo: First Bishop, we need to talk. What the shell is going on here? What happened to New New York and just what are those things that attacked us? Raphael: Yeah and what did those fakes mean by "ex president"? Bishop: All will be explained, but first we need to get out of sight. I have an underground headquarters we can go to. Leonardo: So let's go. They head to the nearest manhole cover. Raphael: Yup just like the old days and to think I missed it. The three of them begin their walk through the sewers, but Leonardo wants some questions. Leonardo: Okay, Bishop, you need to talk now. Bishop: It's all difficult to explain, gentlemen, but maybe you should answer my questions first. How are you even here, you're suppose to be dead. Raphael: Dead? What's that suppose to mean? Bishop: It happened five years ago. Your so called deaths is what created this. Leonardo: Five years ago? That's when Cody and Don thought they fixed the Time Window. It was suppose to have sent us home. Raphael: But there was an explosion and it sent the five of us here. Leonardo: Are you saying that all this is partly our fault? Bishop: I'm afraid so, but the one who made this all possible is a story you wouldn't believe. Raphael: Who did it, Bishop? I'm going to smash him! Bishop: You may not like it when you find out who. They don't indeed because Bishop shows them a hologram of who is responsible and the two of them gasp in disbelief. Meanwhile in the O'Neil Tech building, both Donatello and Michelangelo have been taken captured. Michelangelo: My aching shell. Anyone get then number of that truck that hit us? Donatello: I'm still trying to understand those turtle soldiers. Viral: The turtles! Alive! How is this possible? Donatello: Viral! Figures New New York is like this because of you and Sh'Okanabo. Michelangelo: Yeah and where is Mr. Horror Movie Reject anyway? Viral: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You two fools, I serve a new master now! A master more brilliant than Sh'Okanabo and you two pests know him very well I might add. Donatello: Yeah and who would that be? Master: That would be me. Donatello and Michelangelo can't believe what they are seeing. Viral's new master is their friend Cody Jones. His clothes are different too with a red shirt, black coat, and the logo of the Foot on his left breast. Cody: It's good to see you guys again, considering that you're suppose to be dead. Donatello: Dead? what do you mean dead, Cody and what has happened to you? Cody: It's not me, it's you. You and Master Splinter died in that explosion in the Time Window or now at least I thought you did. Donatello: Now you rule New New York with an iron fist? I don't believe that, I can't. Michelangelo: Me neither. Cody: Well it's true. I became so distraught after your supposed deaths that I changed. My friends, but more importantly my family was taken from me and it was my fault. I should have foresaw the mistakes I made and if I did, then you'd all still be alive. Donatello: But Cody, we are alive, so that means you can stop all this. Cody: Sorry, Don, but I'm afraid not. New New York is a paradise now. No crime, no helpless civilians, and everything is perfect. It took me five years to get this and I am not letting it go. Donatello: But we didn't die in that explosion, Cody! We were sent here. Don't you see all of this could have been avoided. Michelangelo: Yeah and all those people don't look happy out there! Cody: You're right: they cry, complain, and side with those criminals who are trying to disrupt my peace. Viral: Master, I have word that Bishop has been spotted and so have the other two turtles: Leonardo and Raphael. Cody: Good. Bring me Raph and Leo and find Splinter too. Viral: What about Bishop, my master? Cody: Destroy him. Donatello and Michelangelo gasp when Cody said such a thing. Viral: As you command, my master. Tech Turtles: seek out Bishop, destroy him, and bring our master the two remaining turtles: Raphael and Leonardo and be on the look out for the rat they call Splinter. The Tech Turtles obey Viral and they have a good idea where to search. The turtles were famous for hiding out in the sewers back in their day, so more than likely that is where they'd be today. Bishop guides the turtles to his underground headquarters now. Raphael: Cody, he's the one who really did all this? Leonardo: I can't believe it. I know we were all close, but I didn't realize Cody cared for us that much. Bishop: He didn't either until you were gone. However with the five you alive, then we may have a chance to stop him. Raphael: Yeah, but Bishop, aren't you the president? I thought you couldn't do this thing anymore? Bishop: I couldn't, but I couldn't stand idly by while Cody Jones turned New New York into a police state. So I resigned my position and created the resistance. So far we've had little success against Mr. Jones. Leonardo: Bishop, if we can get back to the Time Window, then maybe we can prevent any of this from ever happening. If we can go back to the exact moment where Cody thought we died, show we lived, then this future may no longer exist. Bishop: A sound plan, Leonardo and I may have someone in my employ that can help. The trio make it to the underground headquarters that Bishop was talking about and Bishop's employee is someone they know all too well. It's Baxter Stockman in the flesh so to speak. Stockman: The turtles, here alive, former President Bishop. Leonardo: Stockman, you have your body back. Stockman: Yes, but what good is it. My genius brain finally has a body to call home and I can't even topple a some what intelligent monkey's empire. Makes me wish I was a disembodied brain again. Bishop: Dr. Stockman, we may have a plan that can end this reign of terror. It will put your almost limitless intelligence to the test. Stockman: And what menial task would that be? Leonardo: The Time Window, Stockman. If you and Don can fix it, then the five of us can go back in time and stop this future from even happening. Stockman: You can't be serious. If there is a brain in that reptilian body, then you should realize that getting into O'Neil Tech is impossible. Although the chance to work on a time machine is a lifetime opportunity and a true test of my genius. Bishop: Very well then. We mount an assault on O'Neil Tech as a diversion which will allow the turtles, Splinter, and Stockman the chance to get inside and reach the Time Window. Although soon the surrounding are begins to crumble because finally the Tech Turtle army has arrived. They show no mercy and fully plan on destroying Bishop, but also capturing Leonardo and Raphael. They prepare to fight the Tech Turtles, but as Leonardo pointed out, they need to get to O'Neil Tech. So then Bishop takes out an explosive from his belt and tosses it at the Tech Turtles. Who are now buried under rubble. Bishop: Come, there's a back entrance we can use. The four of them run to the back entrance, but soon the Tech Turtles begin to dig themselves out. Although back at O'Neil Tech, Cody is now interrogating Donatello and Michelangelo. The binds they are in are shocking them and it is extremely painful. Viral: Shall I raise the shock level, master? Cody: No, I think they had enough, but I will unless you tell me where Leo, Raph, and Splinter are! Donatello: Never! Cody: Up the voltage. Viral: With pleasure master. The turtle's torture level is increased drastically. Cody: I'll stop if you just cooperate. After all, we are friends aren't we? Donatello: Not anymore, Cody. Michelangelo: Yeah sorry, dude, but now you're acting like the super bad take over the world kind of person. Cody: Then if we're not friends anymore, guys, then I see no more reason to let you live. Crank up the voltage again, Viral. Viral: As you command. Voice: No! A cane is thrown at the console that operates the torture chamber and the wielder was none other than Master Splinter. Donatello/Michelangelo: Master Splinter! Splinter: I am here, my sons. Cody san, why are you doing this? Cody: I did it for all of you. When I thought you all perished in that mishap with my Time Window, I turned all of New New York into a paradise. Splinter: A paradise without free will, Cody san and if I must, then I shall stop you. Cody: I'd like to see you try, you old useless rat! Cody snaps his fingers and more Tech Turtles sweep the floor, however Splinter jumps over the army and strait to his sons. He releases them from their confines. Splinter: Are you all right, my sons? Donatello: Yes, sensei. Michelangelo: Yeah, but could you have cut it a little closer, sensei? Cody: Sorry, guys, but now I can't let you live. Viral, lead my forces and destroy all three of them. I have to make preparations for our other guests we are soon to have no doubt. Viral: It'll be a pleasure to finally destroy the turtles and their pet vermin, my master. So then Donatello, Michelangelo, and Splinter engage the Tech Turtles and Viral, while Cody goes to prepare for the rest of the turtles to enter his stronghold. Which they manage to do so via a secret entrance. Leonardo: How did you find out about this entrance, Bishop? Bishop: Not all of Mr. Jones' cronies are Tech Turtles gentlemen. I managed to bribe one of Mr. Jones' men to give me a schematic to the building. Which Bishop shows the group. Leonardo: Okay we're here and the laboratory is only a few floors above us. We can hike it through the elevator shaft. Stockman: Another waste of my genius. Crawling around in an elevator like a rat. Pardon the pun. Raphael: You are so going to wish that you were a brain again, nerd boy! Bishop: Gentlemen, enough. Let's go. So then the four of them make way to the shaft and begin their climb to the laboratory. Which both Bishop and Leonardo have to point out is incredibly easy. However at the moment, they don't give it a second thought because they finally make it to the lab. The four pass through it and there is a lot of junk around here, but one thing catches their attention. It's the head of Cody's old serving bot Serling. Leonardo reactivates him. Serling: Oh, what happened? Last thing I remember is that the master went off the deep end and my word it's the turtles! I never in a million years thought I'd be so happy to see you here. Raphael: Nice to see you too, bucket head. Leonardo: Serling, what happened to you? Serling: Oh it was terrible. When Master Cody broke down because of your alleged deaths, he went off the deep end. Leonardo: Yes we all saw it. Serling: I refused to be a part of it so in retaliation, Master Cody had me deactivated. Raphael: Yeah and now you're just a head. Serling: And you're still an annoying reptile! Stockman: Finally someone else besides me is making sense. Bishop: Listen, Serling, we could use your help. Serling: What would I do, sir? I am just a head. If only I had my body. Leonardo: Where is your body anyway? Cody: Right here. They all turn around to see Cody in a new augmented version of Turtle X that was once Serling's body. Cody: I still had use for Serling's body, so I removed his head and converted it into my new "Shredder X" armor. How do you like it? Leonardo: It's sick and perverted, Cody. Just like you. Listen to me please, we know a way to fix this. We didn't die in that explosion with the Time Window. Let us go back in time and prove to you. Cody: No! My new New New York is perfect in every way! I'm not going to let you, Bishop, or even that nitwit Stockman stop me! Stockman: NITWIT! I have you know you, little lab boy that I am the greatest mind on the planet! Cody: Yeah, right, then figure out a way to stop me before I finish you all off. Stockman: Child's play. All I have to do is... Cody: Time's up! Cody begins using his Shredder X armor to attack the four of them and the firepower is impressive. The weapons are truly state of the art and even Stockman has to admit it. Bishop: We're wasting time. Stockman, you and the turtles get to the lab now! I'll hold off Mr. Jones. Stockman: Don't be foolish, Bishop, you won't last five seconds out here. Bishop: If the turtles can change this future, then my death here is meaningless. Now go! Leonardo: You heard the man, Stockman. Bishop, I never thought I'd say this, but thanks. Bishop: My pleasure, Leonardo. Now go! Leonardo, Raphael, and Stockman race towards the lab with Cody trying to stop them. However Bishop leaps on top of the battle armor and begins blasting the dome top. Raph, Leo, and Stockman make it inside the lab and both Raph and Leo can see Don and Mikey with Master Splinter. Stockman: Beautiful, the gang is all here. Donatello: Dr. Baxter Stockman? Leonardo: Don, you and Stockman need to get the Time Window working. Do what ever it takes to do so. The rest of us will hold back the line. Donatello: Got it, Leo. Let's go, Stockman. Stockman: If you insist. So then the rest of the turtles and Splinter fight off the Tech Turtle forces, which should hopefully give Donatello and Stockman the time they need to fix the Time Window. With all five together now, the fight is much more easier than when it was two against so many. The battle is won, but there is still the matter of their former friend Cody. So they go to help Bishop, but it is too late. Bishop has been defeated. Leonardo: Bishop! No! Cody, what did you do? Cody: He was an enemy of peace, Leo. He had to be dealt with and now I have to deal with the rest of you. I can't allow you to go back in time and stop my glorious regime. Raphael: Glorious?! Everyone is afraid of you, kid. Is that what you really want? Splinter: Cody san, to wear that symbol of the Foot and to use your technology to do harm instead of good brings dishonor upon you and your family name. Your great grandparents Casey and April would not want this. Cody: You're right, Splinter, this isn't what they would want. The turtles and Splinter let their guard down for a moment and show a sigh of relief. Cody: Although it's what I want! Cody opens fire on the turtles and Splinter again, but they do not plan on backing down any time soon. In the lab though is Stockman and Donatello. Donatello: Connecting temporal phase circuits, calculating trajectory, and...Baxter, I think we got it. Stockman: Of course we have, reptile. I did most of the work after all. Donatello: No you didn't, I did! Leonardo: Don, enough arguing! Is it ready?! Donatello: Ready as it'll ever be! Splinter: Then waste no more time, my son. Activate the machine and send us back. Donatello: You got it! Donatello and Stockman activate the machine and can see a portal to the spot they supposedly died. The four turtles and Splinter then leap through, but Cody jumps out of Shredder X and follows them too. The trip seems forever, but the group are about to exit the void. Cody: Guys! No! Soon the four turtles and Splinter exit the time void and are back in 2105. Cody: Guys, you're all right! I thought I lost you there. Leonardo: You can't get rid of us that easy, can you? However the Time Window spits out someone or something else and it's the future Cody. Cody: Guys? Is that suppose to be me? Leonardo: Get behind us, Cody and no he's not. Donatello: How is he even here? Now that Cody knows we're alive, then the time stream should have begun to catch up with him. Future Cody: Yes but thanks to this chronon blocker on my wrist, I won't. You now took everything from me, you four mutant freaks! Now as you say, I'll be the big bad villain that you thought I was. I'll start by destroying all six of you! Leonardo: No you won't. Leonardo leaps into the air and takes out the future Cody with a single swift kick, which takes him out, but he refuses to stay down. However the Cody of this time puts shackles on his alternate future counterpart. Future Cody: What, no! These won't stop me. If you want to get rid of me then you'll have to remove my chronon blocker. Cody: Sorry, but I'm not you. Not anymore and I am not stooping to your level. I'll call the Peace Keepers and have him picked up. Leonardo: Okay, Cody. Cody then walks away to do so. Leonardo: Guys, I think we need to watch Cody more closely. After what did or might have happened, I think we need to keep our eyes on him. Splinter: Agreed, my son. The risks for a repeat offence are too great. The future Cody is then taken into custody by the Peace Keepers. Future Cody: All I wanted was to make New New York a better place, but my so called friends rebelled against me. Well if they want chaos, then I'll give it to them because they have not heard the last of me. THE END...? Trivia: * They meet an older alternate version of Cody. * Cody actually killed Sh'Okanabo personally himself. * Viral actually prefers Cody being her master than her old one. * It also now seems that the four turtles and Splinter have doubts in Cody's trust and friendship.